Camp Latta
by phia514
Summary: Summer has started, Ally and Austin are excited to be spending it at Camp Latta for 3 months, where the motto is Live everyday with no regrets... lets see if the two fun loving teens can except the challenge and live like they are dying. (Asully) join the adventure while its starting :) great camp love story to start off the summer
1. Chapter 1

_**hey to all my readers who haev read my story and i stoped it, i promise not to do that this time, i just needed a little inspiration. Follow along on thsi great adventure and you wont regret it.**_

_**~S**_

* * *

**It was summer in Miami and school was out and Austin and ally were getting ready to go to camp Latta. They have been going there every summer for 5 years with their family's even though they never really hang out with there parents while there. They would be leaving tomorrow and were super excited.**

Finally summer ally thought, it's the first week of summer and all I have been doing is packing. Ugh I hate packing I mean im Ally Dawson I love everything but I don't love packing that is for sure.

But I think I know someone who hates it a little more since he's been texting me every five minutes.

_Ally- Auuuussstttinnn pack stop texting me!_

Austin- buuuuutttt I don't want to L

_So you don't want to come to camp Latta_

Nooo I do I just hate the packing part

_Come on Austin you have only 1 more days to pack_

Ill be done

_Have you even started? _

Mayybbbeee

_Really Austin haah u haven't started_

Well then judgeful

_Sorry austy it's just your lazy_

True all's anyway guess I should pack

_Ok see ya tomorrow night hugs-A_

Ok im glad Austin dint ask me if I was packed yet cause truthfully I haven't started yet either, but im just so excited about camp I cant help it! This year our parents decided Austin and I were old enough to stay in cabins by the lake all the way on the other side from where our parent's cabins were. I can't wait for 3 months of independence! Also my mom told me there were extra surprises about he cabins but I wasn't allowed to know yet.

The Next morning was crazy I finally finished packing last night and didn't want to wake up this morning. As my dad was yelling at me to hurry up I grabbed my print bag and stuffed my ukulele I starting to learn, my old notebook, phone, sunglasses and earphones. I then jumped in the car just in time to hit the road. I texted Austin we drove off.

_Good morning ;) see you soon!_

**Austin**

I was woken up by my phone and realized it was ally texting me. I have no idea how she gets up this early and can manage to text. I just slept in the car last night. My parents thought I was crazy but it worked out for the best because this morning they just started driving with me already in the car.

"Good morning hunny" my mom said

"You slept okay?" my dad asked

"Great im going to sleep till we get there though wake me when we do" I quickly responded

Not really wanting to talk.

I was super excited to get to camp. I got to stay near ally away from our parents finally it will be a real summer now. I just hope ally doesn't get sick of me. I wonder how im going to keep myself together for 3 whole month stats a long time!

I started to look through my bag to see if I had anything entertaining. All I found was: gum, headphones, phone, pick, music sheets, and my ukulele I got to learn with ally this summer. For now I guess ill just listen to music and with that I put my music in and blasted through he ear phones Get Lucky by daft punk.

* * *

dont own anything

Review for ideas thoughts feelings ect

love you guys and hope you like the plot so far :)

also PM me if you want your self or a made up charter to be in my story i will pick a few just pm me about the charter name hobbys attitude ect. Thanks ill update soon

just eccept that my spelling and grammer sucks

peace out people ~S


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a short chapter sorry...:(**

**I just am getting the outline and plot set up...**

**if you want the process to be sped up pm or comment a character you want added **

**example; John crazy loves to swim austin and allys age ect**

**thanks **

**~S**

* * *

**Ally**

I woke up around 3pm in result to my head being bumped up against the window.

"Sorry hinny speed bump" my dad said

" No problem" I mumbled

I pulled out my headphones and put on build me up buttercup by the foundations on high volume. I looked out the window realizing we were only half an hour away. I am super excited to have the best summer ever.

**Austin**

I woke up around 3; 15 according to my iPod which is currently playing build me up buttercup one of my favorite songs so automatically was in a great mood. That song was like best but for some reason I would never share that with anyone not even ally I feel like she would judge me for liking such a girly song so much.

I looked out my window and realized ally's car was right in front of us. We caught up with her. I was so excited to get there and have the best summer with ally. I pulled out my phone and texted her guessing she hasn't noticed that we are behind her.

_Austin- I see you J_

Ally-what?

_Look behind you_

Ha-ha I see you too; we are only 30 min away Austin ill talk to you then

_Awww I have to wait that long_

You'll survive bye drama king ha-ha

_You know ull miss me bye all's_

* * *

thsi will get better lol i promise review ideas feelings people ect

your the best

peace out ~S


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a longer chapter adn one more chance to have your own character in teh story please i would love if you would contribute!**

**Spaces open to be **

**Ally's best camp friend**

**Austin's best camp friend**

**Lots of love ~S**

* * *

**30 minutes later….**

**Ally**

The second the car pulled up I jumped out and ran to hug Uncle Jimmy. He is not really my uncle but the closest thing to it. He is the head to of the camp.

"Hi uncle jimmy," I yelled hugging him

"Hey little A"

I then felt someone grab me from behind

"Hey uncle Jim" a way to familiar voice said

"Hey aus" he said

Of course it was Austin always acting like a little kid around him that's one thing I love about him.

"I missed you two," he said while letting go of us

"My Austin have you gotten taller!"

"What about me!" they both looked at

"Fine I haven't grown" we all started laughing

"Well have you heard where you're staying?" jimmy asked

"Ya the nice cabins" Austin squealed

"Yep as you can tell Austin is excited," I said

"Ok well here's your cabin number" Jim said handing me two keys that said 109 Austin and I looked at the keys really confused.

"There's only one room number on these keys" Austin said

"Oh Jim you told them already" my dad said

"What" I asked

"The surprise is that you two will be sharing a cabin!" Mimi Moon said

"We trust you guys, well at least they do" mike moon said pointing towards the other parents.

"Don't worry dad you can trust us, Thank you thank you thank you!" Austin said

And we all started laughing

"Ok well you guys go check out your cabin what are you waiting for?" my mom said

"Nothing" we yelled as we grabbed our bags and started off to cabin 109. Let summer begin.

**Austin**

I was super excited that ally and I were sharing a cabin I think I would get really lonely in a cabin by myself but it will prob be kind of snug in there.

"So how was the drive?" I asked

"Long"

"Ya I know right!" I mumbled

"So what did your dad mean when he said he doesn't trust us, what would we do?" asked quietly

How innocent ally is she really doesn't understand why they wouldn't want to teenagers spending 3 months together in a cabin, because they could do "things" that they shouldn't do but they were only friends so they would never do that kind of stuff im guessing that's why they are trusting us to stay in the cabin together.

"Think about it ally, why would they be worried about two teenage kids sleeping together in the same room" I said looking down at her

"Oh" she said and blushed "but were just friends…" she said

"Ya but parents are parents" man she was actually quite adorable how innocent she was.

"Your adorkable" I laughed out

This comment just made her blush more

" Come on lets go check out our room" ally quickly said trying to get away from an awkward topic.

Ally ran ahead to open the door and all she does is drops her bag and looks freaked so I ran up to her

"Ally are ok" I yelled in her ear, something cant happen bad already what if she's having a heart attack or worse she lost her voice.

What dragged me out of my thoughts was ally saying "Austin im fine but look!"

I leaned in to the doorframe and looked around. And this was the best graduation present ever. This cabin literally was the best one here. It had a small loft you can reach with a latter, a private bathroom, and a queen bed. One problem though why is there only one bed. Oh god ally's not going to like this.

* * *

Wonder what they are going to do about it to find our review and follow :)

PM me a character to be friends with ally and austin please so i can start chapter 4

~S

DONT OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT I THINK


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry I' m still getting the first day into a chapter it should go faster after the first week or so...**

**stick with me please!**

**lots of thankfulness**

**~S**

* * *

**Austin**

"Before you freak out and tell our parents we need a better room, its ok we can figure this out on our own im not missing out on this sick cabin!" I said practically begging ally

"Ok" she said while shrugging and walked in and put her bags on the ground by the window.

After processing what she just agreed to "really" I exclaimed

"Really Austin" she said giggling, " I agree this room is pretty sick" she said making air quotes around sick

"Ok well im going to go for a walk then" I said throwing down my bags and heading out the door before ally stopped me

"Oh no you don't" she said grabbing my arm I don't know why but I love when she does that

"Why" I sighed

"Because Austin, first we arnt allowed to leave today remember first day you have to stay in your cabins and they bring your dinner to you?"

"Oh Ya" I said thinking how stupid I must sound forgetting that, I mean I have stayed her for 5 whole summers

"And second you need to unpack!" ally said like saying it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What" I asked really confused " I just put my suitcase down unpacked!"

"Ok well that's not how we are going to work it around here put it in a drawer!" she commanded

"Ok mom" I said laughing; I forgot she has never stayed with me before. She is going to make me unpack like my mom. This should be interesting couple of weeks…

* * *

**Ally**

Im a little concerned about the sleeping situation, but this room I sway to cool I think to myself while unpacking. Staying in a cabin with Austin will probably go well, I hope I mean I come here with him every summer but this year we are closer friends then we have ever been and usually when I stay at camp Latta I usually hang with my parents, but this year I am dedicating this whole summer to new friends and Austin.

I am hoping Amanda and her year older brother Aden is here. I love hanging out with Amanda I call her Ama. I have seen Austin hang out with Aden so we can al get along. Ama has red hair and freckles. She is slightly taller than me but not by much and she likes everything I like. She loves to read and loves to play piano but not to sing which I have been trying to convince her otherwise. Her brother looks just like her but is much taller about an inch shorter than Austin though.

So thinking things out, which I do a lot, it goes about from: Me 5'4 Ama 5'5 Aden 5'9 Austin 5'11

I must look really focused so typical Austin snaps in front of my face and says "hey what you thinking about"

"My shortness" I said frowning hoping I was taller

"I think your height is perfect, ally don't worry about it" Austin said soundly genuinely caring

"Thanks Austin, a lot" I said blushing darn my cheeks that blush so easily!

"Aww is little whittle ally Dawson blushing "

Throwing a pillow at Austin I said, " Shut up and unpack!"

Ok back to thinking Ya Aden use to have this big crush on me for the past 3 years and Ama hated him for it. It defiantly hurt to turn him down I mean Austin seemed kind of pissed about it when he told Austin he ran to me right away and we weren't even that close saying Aden likes you. I just can't get the image of his face when he told me. He just was super upset but I never understood why.

"Hey Austin why were you so upset when you found out Aden liked me" I asked, I noticed that Austin suddenly tensed up

* * *

**Austin**

When I heard ally ask that I knew I couldn't tell her the real reason. Back then before I was friends with ally and she was just a family friend I use to have a crush on her as well and it made me mad that I thought I was going to lose her to someone else but im over that crush now and ally and I are best friends forever I might add and I have now realized no one can come between us.

"Um, well I knew you deserved better" I said

"Ha-ha thanks Austin you were and still are the best." I heard her say ok situation avoided yay! That could have gotten awkward and fast.

* * *

Lets hope aden and ama are here this year for some drama! :)

wht u think about this chapter like love hate ok tell me

and any ideas or tips for further chapters?

PM OR Review!

peace~S


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks fellow followers! I really wanted to thank you!**

**You guys are so amazing im going to try my hardest to post the next chapter by tonight**

**Lovvvve u guysss~S**

* * *

**Austin**

"Finally packed," I said to ally who was sitting on the loft with her legs hanging over the side

"Finally, I have been done for hours" ally said over exaggerating

"Hey there don't exaggerate, it's only been like 30 min hahaha," I stated chuckling

"What do you want to do now?" Ally asked while climbing down from the latter

"Wait for food!" I stated

"Typical Austin" ally said seriously

"Hey is that a fat joke?" I asked why flexing

"Yes, yes it is" she said laughing grabbing her book

"Oh now Ur going to get it" I screamed running towards her and tackling her to the ground and started tickling her on her feet she is super ticklish there

In between her laughter fit she managed to spit out "Austin stoooppppp"

"Not till you say sorry," I said pinning her down

"Nope" she said popping the p while turning her head to the side to avoid my eye contact.

Right when she was bout to say something the door opened with a thud

"Foods up; 2 in this cabin right?"

As quickly as I heard that I rolled of her wouldn't want rumors spreading around

"Yep" ally piped up from next to me starting to get up

Well thanks dude for running a moment

"Ok bye and have fun you two," he said winking

Ally just looked away blushing

Trying to distract the subject I yelled like a little kid running up to ally grabbing my plate from in front of her

"Mac and cheese yum!"

"And picklesssss!" ally practically screamed in my ear

"Thanks Allz for my deafness"

"Hah sorry auzzie I like pickles" she gilled munching on my pickle because she already finished hers

"Hey look uncle Jimmy wrote a note," I said examining the piece of paper

"What does it say" ally asked

Separating the envelopes I saw there was on for each of us

"Here, there's one for both of us"

I sat down and opened my letter

Inside I saw the following

" Austin~

First I've missed you tons boy! Second don't share this letter with anyone but yourself. Im sorry about the bed situation, the big cabins only have one bed and I wasn't going to tell your parents that and make u guys have those small cabins. If it is that much of a problem I can put you guys in a cabin that's near your parents and much smaller but I think you guys can handle.

This summer I think ally and you will be come closer if you know what I mean. If you need to talk about anything you know were to find me. Remember live with no regret. Make an effort to get to know ally even better. Also I need you and ally to welcome all the other teens tomorrow at the beach for the ones that show up. Oh and if ally asks this letter was just a thank you for the post card you sent me last month, thanks about that 2 ha-ha.

Lots of love little dude, Uncle Jim aka jimmy"

Wow that's weird, does Uncle Jim think ally and I have a thing going on? I'll have to talk to him later because we don't we are really just friends. Does it really look like ally and I like each other? I wonder what ally's letter says.

**Ally**

I sat down to read my letter. I wonder what Uncle jimmy wanted to tell me that Austin couldn't see?

"Ally- Love ya tons little girl. Don't worry you have grown. I promise. Pinky promise. Anyways sorry about the bed situation and no you wont get in trouble you good girl. Just don't do anything I wont be ok with… if you don't know what I mean ask Austin he's not as innocent. I think he likes you… but don't worry before you deny this and say your 'just friends' just watch how he acts around you. It's pretty obvious and how you act around him. You don't have to tell Austin about your letter just say it is a thank you letter for the flowers you sent me last month. Thanks for the flowers! Love, uncle jimmy"

Ok first off im thinking that uncle has lost his mind! I like Austin 100% as a friend and im pretty sure Austin thinks the same. Whatever uncle's prob just likes to meddle in people business? I wonder if Austin's letter is the same but I have to follow rules and say it was about flowers which I did give him so I wont be lying.

"Hey Austin, what did your letter say?"

"Uncle jimmy wanted to thank me for the post card I sent him and told us we would be in charge of being the perky ones at the social tomorrow." He responded, so I guess his letter wasn't like mine

Austin

I knew acting camp would pay off she doesn't suspect anything.

"So what did your letter say? "I asked maybe sounding to curious

All the sudden she looked really nervous "um. Ya same thing, well not same I mean it was a thank you letter but not for your postcard for my flowers, well not my flowers but the ones I gave him. Last month… ands that was it… nothing else and what I mean by that s I didn't hear about the social, hey do you think Ama and Aden are here this year?"

Oh god now im really curious it must have said something cause she only rambles when she is lying and changes the subject but I think ill just go along for her and try and get her letter later.

"I hope so!" I said walking into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth which ally has already done and she's already changed into pj's man she is quick when did she even do that! Probably while I was reading my letter.

**Ally**

While Austin wen to the bathroom to change I got into bed and started to fall asleep, I didn't want to make an awkward situation since we are sharing a bed. As I drift off to sleep I hear Austin whispering

"Night alls"

I rolled over and drifted off into a deep sleep with thoughts and what if situations of the summer.

* * *

**review right now... i dare you! or pm me ideas thought ect**

**sorry for spelling/ grammar mistakes **

**kisses and hugs**

**~S**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 sorry it took so long today its not the longest chapter but its something...

LOVE U GUYS ~S

* * *

**Austin**

Light flooded my eyes as I snuggled closer to my teddy bear. Before I was able to get use to the bright light my eyes shoot open because I am almost 100% sure I didn't bring a stuffed animal to camp. As my eyes shot open all I saw was a mess of brown hair. I take a deep whiff and its definitely ally. I quickly UN snaked my arms from her waist trying to get away before she woke up. As I finally get untangled and jump up, ally stirs. "Ally wake up." I whispered

"Austin stop Im sleeping"

"You're going to be late," I said knowing this would get her up

"What!" she screamed jumping up like she just found out there is a fire

"Yep we only have 15 min to get ready and go to break fast" I tell her

**Ally**

"What are you weighting for get ready" I say

Mg omg we are going to be late and as I look up I realize for the first time Austin isn't wearing a shirt. Which is kind of weird.

"Austin put a shirt on we are late!"

"Fine ally, but you don't need to judge because I don't like to wear a shirt to bed!" Austin whines

"Ok not my problems I guess just please be ready, you can go brush your teeth first."

"Okie dokie" Austin says skipping off to the bathroom

Ok I grabbed my pink tank top and jean shorts and my white high tops that make me 2 inches taller; which makes me happy.

**Austin**

As I was searching through my drawer I quickly grabbed my red swim trunks and white t-shirt with my flip-flops. Then I headed for the door calling for ally.

**Ally**

"ALLYYY"

"Coming Austin "

I yell screaming while grabbing my Indian print backpack and filling it with my sunglasses, a book my I pod, earphones, Austin's sunglasses, and my bathing suit.

"Ok let's go"

I started to look at the schedule to make sure I was on time. Since we are in the teen village we have a schedule because when we use to stay here we would stay in lemon village were wed just hang with our parents. Walking down the road I read the schedule with Austin.

**Teen schedule **

**Breakfast 8-9:30 **

**Free time/activities 9:30-12**

**Lunch 12-1**

**Free time/activities 1-6:30**

**Dinner 6:30-7:30**

**Free time/activities 7:30-9**

**Bonfire 9-10:30**

**Free time/activities 10:30-11**

**Cabin bound 11:15**

**Lights out 11:45**

***Teen social 1:30**

"Sounds good!" Austin says

"Im excited for breakfast!"

"Oh Austin your so funny with your love for food."

As we reach the breakfast hall someone grabbing me in a giant hug greets me. I couldn't believe its…

* * *

dont you love a god cliff hanger

i sure don't ... when im the reader haha

but dont worry review and all tell ya the rest ideas thoughts act

ily ~S :)


	7. Chapter 7

**hey **

_first thanks for the reviews they mean a lot_

**and all the followers you guys make my day**

_any ways keep on being awesome and read on!_

**~S XO**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hey Phia!" I said hugging her. I've seen her a few times at camp and we got really close, her real name is Sophia but we call her phia, she always comes with her family friend

"Hey Jonah long time no see"

And he's the family friend I always thought they would be a cute couple, maybe I can make that happen this summer. She is 5'7 has long dirty blonde hair blue green eyes and tan. Jonah is 5'8 has longish brown hair green eyes. Jonah loves electronics. I remember that. Phia and Jonah are very beachy kind of hipsters from the west coast. His little sister, Isa, and looks just like him its pretty cool but she's a little more indoor ish than them.

"So are you guys staying in teen village"?

"Um duh" phia says swatting me on the shoulder

"Ya finally getting away from my family, but the only exception were that my sister stayed with me.

"Hey ally" Isa says giving me a hug

"What cabin are you staying in dude?" Austin asked Jonah

"Um cabin 107" Jonah said

"You?" I asked Isa and phia

"Same, 107" they said practically simultaneously

When I get Justin and phia to hook up Isa and phia will be good sister in laws.

"Hmm" I say looking at phia and she just glared at me

"Right next to us! We are 109!" Austin said

"That rocks! Lets go get some chow" Jonah said

"Finally" Isa said

**Austin**

After eating as a group we all decided to meet up outside ally and I's cabin for lunch.

"Bye guys" I hear ally saying to everyone while hugging them each good bye

"Calm down all's" I said "we will see them in a few"

She just looked at my and swatted my arm and grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the other direction

**Phia**

"Bye guys" Isa Jonah and I say

"Ok they are so cute together"

"Oh god stop being so girly" Jonah said

"I think your right Sophie" Isa said

That's what she calls me and I only let her and sometimes Jonah calls me that

"Thanks izze" I said glaring at Jonah

As izze skipped ahead to get to the cabin and start her new book. I grabbed started to walk talking with Jonah. We never talk he's always with his computer I just hope this trip ill get to know him better.

"Want to go for a bike ride" Jonah asked me waving a hand in front of my face

Oh Ya I forgot we brought our beach bikes to the east coast with us.

"Ya of shoo, let go!" I said getting really excited

"Ha-ha ok calm down." He said while I grabbed his arm to pull him along faster

**Austin**

"Lets take a walk?" I ask ally "we have an hour"

"You sure?" ally asked me

"Ya why not," I say heading towards a walking path

"So what ya want to talk about?" ally asks

"Im not sure. Any ideas"

"What did you think about phia and Jonah."?

"Super cool" I said "we should defiantly hang with them!"

"I know right I love people from the west coast!"

"I want to move there when im older" ally and I said at the exact same time

"Really Austin!" ally screamed grabbing my hands giving me this weird buzzing feeling that spread warmth through my body

"Ya, I always thought you wanted to move to NY"

"Only because of the signing opportunities"" she said looking down

"Ya but vie always loved California and the west coast over all" I said

"Me to, maybe we can go together!" ally said but after thinking about it "or not, I mean you don't have to, I didn't want to pressure you, you know what never mind" Ally is always so self conscious and its really said so I took a moment to get my strength up to put my hand and raise ally's chin so she was looking in my eyes

"I would like nothing anything more than to move with you ally, even if it's not the west coast we will stick together forever."

"Thanks Austin, but really you don't have to stick around me forever that's a long time"

"Ally" I stated grabbing her in a hug " your always be there for me and I cant live without you and yes forever!"

"Ok"

"We should head back to our cabin now to get ready for lunch," I said

"Ok" ally said

I grabbed ally's bag and ran just for fun to take away from the silence and as she started to chase me yelling at me I heard a giant thud

As I turned back and started to run back ally was laying on the ground when I got to her wincing

"Ally what happened?"

"I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped over that rock she said pointing behind her to a big bolder

"Ok well hold on tight ill get you to the nurse."

"No Austin! I cannot get in trouble. I have a first aid kit at the cabin ill be fine just please don't take me to the nurse." She pleaded making her puppy dog eyes

I can not deny her when she makes that face so I said ok and started to help her up but 1 min of walking I could see she was limping and about to start crying

"Ally?" I asked

"Ya" she said trying to sound her usual self

"Come on!" I said leaning down

"What?" she asked looking at me not getting he message

"Get on my back."

"No Austin! Im fine" she wined

"This or you go to the nurse Ally" I said trying to become more authorities

"Ok" she said giving up and getting on my back

"Wow your light" I said laughing

"Thanks I guess Hahah" ally said

"Home sweet home ally lets fix you up a.s.a.p."

I walked in putting her on the bed and handing her a pillow

"Thanks and the kit is in my top drawer in the very back" ally said

"Ok here it is," I said heading over to where ally was

**Ally**

It was so nice of Austin to help me and be more responsible I don't see this side of him very much but I love it!

"Do you want help" I asked Austin while he put an ice pack on my ankle

"Ally I use to be a boy scout I got this!" Austin said

"Really!" I was so surprised I didn't know that!

"Ha-ha ya so be quit and relax!"

"Okie" I said laying down propping my foot up on a pillow

Man my foot hurt

"Ohhhhh" I said I think I said to loudly as Austin wrapped my leg tightly in a wrap.

"Sorry ally really really really sorry, but you'll feel better in a minute" Austin said

After he was done I felt much better he was right!

"Thanks Austin! But I still don't know if I can walk at least for a while"

"Ill carries you?" Austin offered

"Well we need to think of a good reason when people ask us why im on your back" I questioned

"Um we could be playing a game where you have to stay on my back."

"Ok lets hope it works, I have a better idea but…"

"But what?" Austin asked

"Um well never mind," I said hesitating

"Tell me all's ill tell you if it's a stupid idea"

"Ok well we could fake date so it wont look weird when im hanging on you, but you don't have to if you don't want to I mean…"

"Ally it's a great Idea! That's the best idea I've ever heard!" Austin screamed

* * *

review now! if you want me to update faster i need a review to encourge me duh!

sooooo

anyways

i

hope

you like it? its a starnge turn to spice it up if u want i can take the last part out? let me know?

love ~S


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_ What happened last time?_

_"Ok lets hope it works, I have a better idea but…" ally said_

_"But what?" Austin asked_

_"Um well never mind," ally said hesitating_

_"Tell me all's ill tell you if it's a stupid idea"_

_"Ok well we could fake date so it wont look weird when im hanging on you, but you don't have to if you don't want to I mean…"_

_"Ally it's a great Idea! That's the best idea I've ever heard!" Austin screamed _

* * *

Short chapter!

~S hope you like it anyways xoxo

* * *

Austin

When I heard her say her idea about us fake dating I have to admit I was really surprised and kind of hesitant.

But I did not want to fight with Ally and denying her idea even a bit would make her really sad and angry probably.

"Really?" ally asked

"Ya, it will be ok, as long as you stay off your ankle" I added

"Hey how about I get lunch and bring it back for you." I asked hoping shed agree

"Um what about Sophia, Jonah, and izze."

"Ill just say that I want to have some personal time with you because were dating…"

"Oh ya that's smart" ally said

"K well ill is going!" I said running outside waiting for them

"Where's ally?" Jonah asked

"Where's izze?" I asked

"Turns out she found a friend while we were on a bike ride so she's hanging with them now." Phia said

"Ok for me." Jonah said

"Ya anyways ally and I want to have lunch alone so im grabbing something to bring back to her."

"Something going on dude?" Jonah asked me

Thinking about how I should go about this

"Yes there is, guess it just took some time in a cabin together to notice." I said trying to play it off like I was serious

"OMG realllllllyyyy I knew something was going to happen between you guys didn't I Jonah, I called itttt!?" phia screamed

"She did" Jonah said looking at her. Ok if ally and I look like we like each other than what do they look like, like they are married

I grabbed 2 grilled chesses and a few pickles of course and two water bottles for ally and I and headed out. On my walk back I heard a beautiful voice coming from our cabin. After a while I could tell she was singing "stereo hearts by gym class heroes! I love that song

"My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-the

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo"

"Gym Class Heroes baby!" I screamed coming in

"Austin ha-ha you scared me!"

"Sorry babe but that was beautiful!" I said

"Austin we only have to act like we were dating around people." She said

"I know," I said

Sitting down giving her he sandwich and pickles for a while she just sat there and though about what I said. It was funny.

" So are we going to act really coupley or just how w e normally do." Ally asked

"Well if its ok with you of course" I started as I took a bite out of my sandwich "that we should almost over do it just to make it believable and I really don't want Ama to hang around me not to be rude but I don't like her in that way at all." I finished and took another bite of my sandwich

"Ya ok I understand, so do we hold hands?" ally asked innocently

"Yep ha-ha that's what being a couple is." I said

"O right ok." She said finishing her sandwich

"So does your ankle feel better?" I asked

"Ya much better thanks ausie so much! I can't believe your doing all this for me!" ally said

"No problem girly" I sang back

"Help me up please we are going to be late."

"Sure" I said grabbing her by the arm and putting her cowboy boots on so no one can see her wrap on her ankle.

"Thanks" ally said

"Ok bring it in," I said

"Ok I can walk to the hall for the thing but don't think ill be able to walk for the rest of the day after."

"Okie" I said grabbing ally's hand and walking out of the cabin really slowly

"Ha-ha your hands are really soft," she said giggling

"Thank you Allz," I said

* * *

review hugs

~S PM ME FOR IDEAS THOUGHST Ect


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I hope you like this chapter pls review :)**

**~S**

* * *

**AT THE HALL late**

**Austin**

"Come on ally we are late!" I whined

"Ya but remember the whole reason we are doing all of this," she said pointing to her ankle

"Oh Ya I forgot I thought you just finally realized how awesome I am." I said sarcastically

"Ha-ha your so funny" she said sarcastily back

"Ok ally seriously you ready because we are going to be bombarded with questions." I said

"Ya of course I can handle anything" she said loudly

But whispered the last part "I hope" as we walked through the door

"Finally the love bugs are here" uncle jimmy said getting everyone's attention and winking at us

Uncle jimmy walked over to us

"I knew it and I made it my personal goal to make you guys realize how much you guys like each other but I didn't expect it to only take a day!"

"Yah ha just took some I guess" I said squeezing ally's hand making her blush more than she already was and saving her from talking

"Ok well you still have to introduce yourselves and tell everyone about the camp, then you can talk to all your friends" uncle jimmy said

"Ok thanks" ally said finally piping up for the first time

I then lead ally up to the small stage whispering in her ear

"Lets make this a game huh?"

She gave me a really confused face

"Just for this meeting lets see who can act more cupley winner gets the others dessert tonight?"

She laughed out loud and everyone was stating at us

"Deal" she whispered back making me laugh

"Ok so the schedule should have been brought to your cabin, and if your cabin mate took it" I said glaring at ally making her giggle "and you need a new one you can sign your cabin up to get more than one schedule, I sure know I am"

Then I gave a look to ally telling her it was her queue to start "And everyday the schedule will have extra activities you might be interested in at the bottom and if you have any additional questions you can find Austin and I or you can go to the lodge and ask the staff" she finished with a smile

"Any questions?" I asked

I saw a girl in the back that looked really familiar "you in the back" ally said

"You guys are the cutest couple!" she squealed

"I know," I said

"Austy stop your being rude! Thank you" ally called to the girl in the back "ok you can stay for refreshments and meet some people that you will be spending your summer with"

"Ok ally lets take a seat at the couch and make people come to us," I offered

"Ya great idea" ally said

"My foot really hurts!"

With that mention I grabbed her and threw her on my back and walked over to the couch and sat down and put her on my lap

"Austin stop it," she said in between a fit of laughter

"What you said your foot hurt," I whispered to her

"Ya but that wasn't code for through me around." She whispered back

"Well you to sure are secretive huh?" I heard a familiar voice say

I looked up and say Aden and Ama "Hey guys! I haven't seen you for a long time!" I said

"I would get up and hug you both but I like siting on Austin's lap way to much." Ally said using that as an excuse for not standing on her ankle and man point for ally

"Well I love you on my lap way to much" I said back hah we tied

"Ok well you guys are adorable! When did this happen" Ama asked

"When did what happen" ally asked really confused

"You guys together?" Aden hinted

"Ohhhhh" ally said

"Yesterday" I said

"Really wow!" Aden said

"Ya but vie had a crush on ally ever since I meet her

Score, point for me!

I think to distract the subject ally pointed to Jonah and Sophia "hey you two what's up?"

"Ha-ha nothing much the better question is what's up with you?" Phia asked

"Oh just saying hi to Aden and Ama you remember them right" ally said

"Ya we already said hi to them" Jonah said looking at them

"I think Sophia means what's happening by why are you sitting on Austin's lap kind away." Jonah said

"Oh ha-ha" ally giggled

"I already told you yesterday we were together now"

"Ya but I didn't think you guys would jump into it this fast!" phia said

"Well we did I think we have liked each other for way to long to take it slow" ally said ok point for her

"Ok well you guys want to go to the beach after this?"

I asked everyone and they all agreed to meet in 30 min at the lake/ beach thing

"Hey Austin and ally, by the way since you'll be helping while your staying here Im giving you a golf cart! I oked it with your parents but be careful and drive eat 7 miles per hour at tops and only 5 people in it at a time!"

"Oh my god you don't know how grateful we are for this golf cart!" ally screamed jumping up on one foot hugging him tightly

"Ok then you guys are strange ha-ha its parked out side number 19" he said handing us the key and walking away

I jumped up grabbed ally's hand and practically dragged her to the cart

"You know how much easier this is going to be!" I said putting the key in and starting to drive

"Ya!" ally said really excited

Then I put my arm causally around ally saying, " I think we tied, so we both keep our dessert," I said

"Um but being a good boy friend you should give your loving girlfriend aka me your dessert no matter what!"

Ally said

"Um no you should give me yours" I said flicking her shoulder

"No" she said simply

"Your stubborn"

"I know" she replied

* * *

**Ok so unless i update again today whcih i might, i wont be updating very much for the next two weeks. If i can figure out how to post from my i pad while im on vacation but if i cant ill post some chapters right when i get home so hag ontight for two weeks dont lose hope in me and lets hope i find wifi!**

**love**

**~S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

this might be my last chapter for the next 2 weeks

~S

**_Austin_**

**"**Wow going this slow takes forever!" I complained

"Well I don't want to run over anyone!" Ally stated bluntly

"Ok then." I said pulling up to the cabin and jumping around to help ally out

"Such a gentleman' she said giggling as I picked her up bridal style and carrying her in.

I put her down on the bed and went to her drawer and grabbed her bathing suit and handed it to her with a pair of her shorts

"Here, do you need help changing too?" I asked winking at her

"Very funny Austin I think I can handle it" she said limping over to the bathroom with her stuff

I then remembered I was wearing my swim trunks already so I took up ta different shirt on and sat down on the floor listening to my I pod. Man it's been a long day! I've become ally's fake boyfriend and managed to get her ankle sprained.

All the sudden I see ally walk out of the bathroom man I don't remember her looking this good. She was wearing just her bathing suit top with the shorts I gave her.

I jumped up before she could catch me staring and told her it was time to go, grabbed the key, and hopped in the golf cart.

"So." ally said

"So todays been interesting" I said back

"Ya definitely I just wanted to thank you again for not telling anyone about my ankle, Austin"

"No problem I would do anything for you ally you should know that by now!" I said

"I know and you know I would do the same for you right?"

"Ya sure ally," I said hopping out "prove it and give me your dessert!"

"Never mind, not anything" ally said giggling and grabbing my hand and locking our fingers to slow me down.

"How are you going to swim?" I asked remembering her ankle problem

"Remember Austin im on the swim team, I can swim pretty well with only my hands and one foot" she said

But I know ally if she needs help she own ask for it she is very independent that's why when she suggested this plan I knew she must really need help

"You sure ally cause I wont go swimming if you don't want to. I really would just die if you drowned on my watch." I said considering what I should do I mean I cant force ally not to go swimming but I cant let her get hurt again vie already done enough

"Austin really ill be ok but if I start to feel tired ill let you know ok, I promise?" she said back

"Pinky promise?" I said acting like a little kid sticking out my pinkie towards her

"Pinkie promise" she said as serious as she could giggle and linking pinkies

As we walked towards the lake we could see all of our crew sitting on the beach ahah crew sounds funny

"Hey" Ama says

"About time you showed up" phia said

"Come on guys they were only a few minutes late hah" Aden said

"Well then what took you to so long?" Jonah said

"We got a golf cart" ally said flashing her smile when she smiles it just distracts everyone and they cant …

What was I saying again?

Oh Ya ally's smile it makes me smile and that means it's a good smile in fact I would even go for great

"Really!" Ama screeched

"Lucky!" the rest said

"Yep and that's why we were late" I said

Walking over to the place they had set up with towels layer out and someone's I pod playing

"Oh man forgot a towel!" I said

"Its k Austin I brought one for both of us" allies said

"What would I ever do with out you"?

"Die" she said

"You guys go in im going to hang here for a bit," I said

"You sure dude" Jonah asked while walking towards the canoe with phia

"Ya im sure!" I said back

Ama and Aden went running in splashing around

As phia and Jonah drifted off in their canoe laughing all that was left was ally and I

"Want to go in?" ally asked

"Not really"

"Why" she said taking a seat really close to me

"Because maybe if I don't get in you wont either" I said smiling at her

"You are just to sweet," she said lying down

"Thanks and right back at you" I said lying down as well and drifting off into sleep

I woke up I guess when the sun was gone dark storm clouds started to cover the sky and you could no longer see the sun I checked my watch and it was about 4:30 and everyone was laying around their towels doing random stuff

"Good morning sleepy head" ally said in a singsong voice

"It's going to rain," I said

"Ya! Im so excited I love the rain!" phia said

"Me to especially the sound of it hitting the trees." Aden

Said

"Ok well we better all get back in our cabins before it starts raining!" ally said

"Ok we will catch ya guys later at dinner" Aden said as Ama and Aden sit back down, im guessing they are staying outside

So we walked up to the gravel road with phia and Jonah

"Want a ride" ally asks them

"Sure" Jonah says

"K hop in" I said

I blasted the radio on the drive back and we all sang "hers to never growing up" by, avril

It went good with the mood we were all in.

"So after dinner we should do something inside cause we the bon fire has been postponed." Phia said

"Why don't you guys come over to our cabin after dinner for awhile?" ally offered

"Sure! I v always wanted to see cabin 109 heard it's the best!" Sophia said

7:30

After tiding up around the kitchen we went out with phia and Jonah to get in the golf cart.

It was raining so hard! It was like unbearable to even drive.

When we got there I grabbed ally and pulled her in on my back and everyone else jumped inside as fast as they could considering the sudden burst of thunder we just heard.

"OMG" phia said

"This is crazy huge!" Jonah said

"When we got a bathroom in our cabin I though we were lucky ha-ha" Sophia said

"Ya it was a graduation gift." I said looking around grabbing some blankets and pulling them up to the loft where there was a small fireplace.

"Do your parents know you sharing a bed?" I heard phia kind of whisper yell and ally

And just by her tone I could tell she was blushing witch she does a lot

"No not really, but uncle jimmy said it was the only bed they had left so we had no choice." Ally explained

"COME ON" guys I said finally lighting the fire and taking a seat leaning against the coach and watched everyone climb up

I handed ally a blanket and she came and sat next to me

"Thanks Austin, I felt like I was going to catch a cold."

She said

So I put my arm around her and gave her a squeeze

" We couldn't let that happen now could we" I replied

"So what Ya want to do?" ally asked everyone

"Um we could play a card game." Phia offered

"Or watch a scary movie" Jonah said

"No!" ally and Sophia screamed at the same time

"Why not!" I asked them

"Because I wont be able to sleep!" ally whispered shuttering

"Don't worry all's I wouldn't let a fake charter from a movie get you!" I said smiling

"Pinky promise?" she said giving me her pinkie repeating what I did eelier today

"Yes, pinky promise" I said

"Ok if ally can watch it I can too" phia said seeming like she was laying it her self

So we all sat backs against the couch with the tiny TV they gave us sitting in front by this time the previews started to the movie "Sinister" and ally was already in my lap with her head buried against my chest. Man she is bad with scary movies so I held her tightly with my arms reassuring her that she would be ok.

30 min into the movie ally was grabbing onto me tighter, everyone and a while turning around to watch a bit of the movie.

Sophia is a little better with scary movies but she keeps jumping and at one part when the murder jumps out she jumped and hid her face on Jonah's lap and he put her arm around her being total girl right now they make a really cute couple.

I kept whispering to ally jokes that made her fewer screeds and finally when the movie was over it was 11:30 and past the time Jonah and ally were supposed to b eon their cabin

"Is Isa ok in the cabin by her self." I asked because ally was still hidden in the shirt

"No she's not in our cabin she stayed with her friend and there older siblings tonight."

"So do you guys want to stay here since it's raining really hard and it will be hard to get back." I offered

"Ya that would be cool" Sophia said while Jonah held out a thumbs up

"So ally and I can give you some blankets and pillows and you can sleep up here on the fold out couch." I said

"Ok where are the blankets I can grab them" Jonah said

"In the closet actually right there I think."

"Yep here they are," he said grabbing 2 blankets and 2 pillows and throwing one of each to phia

"You guys got it from here im going to take ally down stairs" I asked

"Yep" they both said

"Come on ally time for bed."

"No" she mumbled

"Yes" I said pulling her up and helping her get down the latter.

"Im tired" ally said as I went to go get a pair of her pjs for her and pushed her into the bathroom with them I just went into the closet and put ton some epj pants and took my wrinkled shirt off

I walked back into the room to find ally just getting into bed.

We both jumped in bed and listen to the muffled conversation Jonah and phia were having could their there exact words but just whispers

"Im cold ally!" I complained

"Shah im sleeping."

Just to bother her I scooted over and grabbed her by the back and pulled her in closer to me ah that's better she's always so warm

"Austin" she hissed, "your freezing "she said squirming to get out of my grab

"No you're going to stay and keep me warm"

"Ugh" she said in defeat realizing that she wouldn't be able to get free

After listening to her breathing for a while she stopped and started to talk

"Do you think they are buying it?" ally asked

"Yep I mean sometimes I even forget, that's how great we are." I said laughing

"If I had to fake date anyone im glad its you" she said snuggling closer to me

"Same" I said, "your like a teddy bear"

She giggled and slowly fell asleep leaving me to think about abounch of random thoughts floating through my head as I slowly fell asleep.

Sorry but review and ill be back before you know it gtg catch a flight out ta here ily guys

~S

xo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ok so I found wifi enough to write this mini chapter from Sophia's point of view. Enjoy and sorry ill update regularly when I get home in a week

psorry again loves

-S xo

* * *

**Phia**

I woke up and looked out out the window.

it was still kinda sprinkling and foggy. yAY

I know it s weird but I absolutely love the rain!

I'm not goth or depressed just the sound feeling and smell of it calm me.

I looked over to my right and saw jonah still asleep and I looked at my clock on 7:00 great breakfast inst for an hour and we can be late so ill let everyone sleep.

I grabbed my bag I packed with my makeup clothes and tooth brush (i love being prepared) and climbed down the latter and headed for the bathroom.

As I looked to my right i saw Austin and ally in the cutest position! So I snaped a picture and put it on face book and tagged them (i don't own any rights to face book) "my friends sleeping through the storm :)"

They won't like that I posted that when they wake up but what ever haha

I ran into the bathroom got ready and out on my moccasin boots white cloth shorts and gray shirt and a red and gray Native American print oversized coat on with a gray hat my favorite camp outfit

I left the bathroom and went back up on the loft and sat down othe couch and checked my phone which was lighting up with messages

All from people I don't know probably Austin and ally s friends tree were comments like

"When did they get together!" From Dallasiscool

"OMG IM GOING TO KILL ALLY FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THIS" from trishcheetaprint

"Wow dude i knew this was bound to happen Austin Dan ally call me I'm the love doctor and u know it" from dezziekanagroo

"I knew they liked each other" Kirastarstar

"Omg so cute" from blackhairgirl27

wow guess I broke the news of them being a couple I'm think I'm just going to delete this picture before it gets out of hand

*deleted*

I decided to wake up jonah cause I was bored

"Jonahhh" I whispered "wake up" I said hitting him with a pillow

He threw the pillow back and rolled over than sat up

"Good morning" he said

I smiled back knowing he hated the morning

I tossed the bag I made him pack with a change of clothes and a toothbrush and put a finger up to my mouth noting that h needs to be quiet

He nodded and went into the bathroom

* * *

Whatis trish and dez going to say what did Phia DOOOO? R&r

find out next week on CAMP LATTA

-S


End file.
